Supernatural with a twist
by storylovertohell
Summary: This is just me starting from when dean gets out of hell made this when listening to little talks. Rated M for boy x boy that will take place later in the story .Gabriel will die but come back to life in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Sam's sitting down listening to Pandora an internet radio when a knock interrupted him .Sam goes to the door to see bobby and dean who died in his arms about 4 months ago."Son I checked already he's clean", bobby said before he did anything .Sam lets them in and pugs in his earphones to drown out what they're saying because he know they would come before today.

"Sam...Sam…Sam ".Sam almost falls from the couch when he hears his name." Sammy, you okay, you out of it" dean says worried about him."I'm just shocked that I know you would come and I think I know what brought you out, dean. "Sam says a bit too fast for them. "What brought me out Sam and please tell me you didn't sell your soul for a demon" dean said. Sam thinks for a bit about the dream about dean coming here and other things about the future."No I didn't do anything, but I had a dream about it .I'm sure it's an angel that got you and something about seals to release Lucifer for a fight that's going to destroy half of the plant which I think is dumb because being cased out of heaven by your own brother doesn't mean you have to fight ."Sam was interrupted by dean who had a very confused face

* * *

Sorry for ending here but tell me what you think and this something I just thought of while listening to pandora happy thanksgiving even if it Tuesday.


	2. Chapter 2

I so happy with the views in one day so here's chapter 2

* * *

"_No I didn't do anything, but I had a dream about it .I'm sure it's an angel that got you and something about seals to release Lucifer for a fight that's going to destroy half of the plant which I think is dumb because being chased out of heaven by your own brother doesn't mean you have to fight ."Sam was interrupted by dean who had a very confused face._

"Sam angels aren't real" dean said and earning a bitch face from Sam."Dean I know what I saw in my dream and I'm 100% sure that it's an angel that got you out of hell. As I was saying, in the morning I heard voice saying that "dean Winchester is saved" over and over and over. Also dean if you want to still know what it really is I hope to the lord that she's fine."Sam answered back as if it he really wants to share it for a really long time."Sammy, how do you know all of this? Wait you aren't drinking demon blood again are you "Dean asked Sam."No I'm not drinking demon blood again beside it tastes nasty and I still don't know how could one drink it. It just comes to me in a dream and it sometimes painful if someone going to die or get hurt."Sam answers with honesty.

* * *

Again tell me what you think about it.


	3. Chapter 3

_Can't sleep so I wrote another chapter for you guys who I'm very happy with the views._

_ Oh _

_on _

_ to_

_ the_

_ story._

* * *

_"No I'm not drinking demon blood again beside it tastes nasty and I still don't know how one could drink it. It just comes to me in a dream and it sometimes painful if someone going to die or get hurt."Sam answers with honesty. Dean stayed quiet for a while so Sam talked to bobby about what they did."Hey bobby theses killings in Columbus, Ohio that I think is a case," Sam says to replied by dean who thinks that they should go so he can get his mind off of what got him out of hell._

_14 days later_

_Sam and Dean are back at the motel after the hunt which it turns out to be an easy salt and burn. Sam keeps urging dean to tell him about hell for the last 3 days. Dean keeps telling him that he remembers nothing about hell, but Sam know when dean lies just like he knows when Sam's lying. Sam is getting ready for bed when asked him how he knew that Pamela would get hurt. And Sam said the same thing for the pasted 3 days that would say when dean would tell him about hell. In morning they did the same routine they did every time the leave a town._

* * *

Sorry for short chapter but I going to make the next chapter longer and it going to take a while for me to write it.

bye now


	4. Chapter 4

Here it is !

* * *

**Sam and Dean are back at the motel after the hunt which it turns out an easy salt and burn. Sam keeps urging dean to tell him about hell for the last 3 days. Dean keeps telling him that he remembers nothing about hell, but Sam know when dean lies just like he knows when Sam's lying. Sam is getting ready for bed when asked him how he knew that Pamela would get hurt. And Sam said the same thing for the past 3 days that would say when dean would tell him about hell.**

_In morning they did the same routine they did every time the leave a town. They drove in silence to their destination. Dean finally wants to see the creäture that burned out Pamela eyes. _

_Sam told him right before they were going to do it."Angels are dicks", Sam says as they are preparing for whatever it was and dean just looked at him like he had not been expecting Sam to say that. After a quick flash of lighting the doors open with a loud Bang. Everything is happening like in his dream he had the night before. Sam start singing counting stars that starting on his phone. By the of the song everybody was looking at him even the angel."What can't I sing when I'm nervous and besides I seen this about a million times" Sam said before starting to sing fine by me. Sam had just started sing a thousand years when interrupted by the angel ._

_"What do you have to say and must really important to interrupt me", Sam said with bitch face on."Sam clam down he just want to know how you listen to music without having a radio."Dean answers for the angel."Oh I have an internet radio on my phone. And I really don't want to explain the phone ", Sam knowing what the angel was going to It get annoying when knowing whats going to happen whether it good or bad.__After that happen dean had finally beliefs that angels are real and Sam is right with every dream he tell siting researching for a new case so dean can get his mind off of what again started singing the fortunate as dean tried to sleep the night away._

_*time skip*_

_Dean and Sam finished a hunt when Castiel and another angel whose name does want to be wasn't even listening to them because he had already seen about 3 times."Hey human listen " said the other got mad and replied" Well maybe i'm not listening because i don't and if you think that little about humanity you can go cry me a river and build a fucking bridge and the fuck over don't you dare say a word cause i'm mad and i would kill you if i wanted to."Sam shouted out getting more than the angels .And from there everything went so fast and the next thing he knew was that he was laying on the floor with a few cuts and scrapes but the other angel was worse than him._

* * *

Sorry to end it but it's has more words than the other chapters.

And Happy thanksgiving! Again tell me what you think.


End file.
